


Forever

by Xenobia



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of the movie. Kai and Sho's plan to greet the sun together takes a slightly different turn than expected.  World weary and lonely, they turn to each other for solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"Forever"

 

A "Moon Child" fan ficlet

~***********************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I do not own "Moon child" or any of the characters.  This is strictly a non-profit endeavor, written for entertainment purposes only.

****

~**************************~

 

He sensed him before he saw him.  Sho stood looking up at the painting his daughter had restored, reveling in the sense of pride he felt for her.  Along with that pride came a bittersweet ache of memories…memories of a time when he stood in that same spot and watched another young woman diligently working on the original painting.  He didn't turn his head as his old friend approached quietly.  He could see Kei's feathered, blond hair out the corner of his eye and it was with mild amusement that he noticed the other vampire wore his favorite red jacket.

 

_~Will he ever get rid of that thing?~_

But then, perhaps Sho had no room to criticize.  He too was still in possession of his favorite coat; a long, white trench coat that suited him so well.  He remembered the struggle to restore it and remove the bloodstains, after he'd awoken as a vampire.  He was obsessive about it, because the coat represented his old life and he'd desperately wanted to cling to that. 

 

He watched his old friend from his peripheral vision, inwardly admiring his profile.  He'd always liked looking at Kei, from the first moment they met.  He'd never confessed as much to him, though.  He knew he'd never live it down, if he did.  He almost smiled as he recalled the gentle teasing he'd always suffered through from the blond.  Sho's gaze focused on the painting again and he tried to think of something to say.

 

"It's a good painting," offered Kei at last, uncomfortably.

 

"Mm.  She's her mother's girl," agreed Sho.

 

Kei shifted on his feet and stuck his hands into his pockets.  He was nearly a head shorter than Sho—which the other man had never truly realized until now.  He looked contrite and guilty at once, like a scruffy stray desiring a morsel of food, but afraid to approach and beg for it.

 

"You still mad at me?"

 

Sho thought it was a stupid question, at first.  Why the hell _shouldn't_ he be mad?  Kei had turned him without his permission.  Still, he'd done it to save his life, and Sho himself had attempted to convince Kei to do the same for his wife, to save her from the cancer that eventually killed her.  His face remained impassive as he took a moment to consider things, and he checked a sigh.  Who was he kidding?  He could never stay angry with Kei for long.

 

"You've watched over Hana for all these years," murmured Sho.  "I'm not mad."

 

He thought it was a better compromise than blurting out that he'd always loved him, and always would.  Feeling those curious brown eyes on him, he turned and offered a more detailed explanation for why he'd avoided him, for the past decade. 

 

"It's just…I couldn't take what I had become.  Didn't want her to see me like that." 

 

Now it was Sho's turn to feel guilt.  Hana should have had him at her side, growing up.  Instead, she went into foster care and got adopted by a Japanese family, while Sho watched from a distance.  Knowing that Kei was out there watching over her as well, interacting with her when he couldn't bring himself to do the same, was both comforting and painful to him.  He started to walk to the nearby park bench, and Kei followed.

 

"That's why you left?  You've always been so selfish."

 

Sho stopped, his face going through a brief spasm of irritation and amusement blended together.  "Look whose talking."  He took a seat on the bench.  "What about you?"  

 

The little grimace on Kei's lips testified that he didn't need to elaborate his point.  He walked over to the bench next to Sho's and sat down.  "Can I ask you something?"

 

When Sho didn't respond, he went on anyway.  "That day, if we had made it in time, would we have done the same to Yi-Che?"

 

Sho's mouth tightened.  "I don't know, but I'm glad we didn't…now."  He remembered how angry he was with Kei for refusing to save her, but now he knew this wasn't the sort of life he would have wanted for his beloved spouse. 

 

The answer seemed to satisfy the other man.  "So…want to go to the beach?"

 

Sho looked at him and something inside of him faltered.  "To watch the sun rise together?"

 

Kei lowered his eyes and nodded.  That was how his mentor had left him—in a blaze of fire by the ocean.  "I think it's fitting."

 

Sho considered it.  He was weary of this life, too.  It was lonely and secretive and full of pain.  When he was young, he'd never really understood why Kei seemed so miserable, even when he was happy.  He couldn't comprehend what it was like to watch the world age and evolve around you, while you remained unchanged.  Now, after living in solitude for all these years, he understood.

 

"Let's go to the beach."

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

"At least you're a better driver, now," remarked Kei as they pulled up to the beach.

 

Sho smirked sidelong at him.  "Smart ass."

 

Kei managed a wistful little smile.  He'd surely missed that smirk.  He was glad that Sho still wore his hair long in the back, fashioned into multiple small braids.  He loved the way the dark blond hair framed his handsome face, styled shorter on the top than in the back.  Looking at him now, it was hard to believe he was once the determined little street rat that tried to force feed him porridge when he'd found him weak and ill from lack of blood.  He looked at the old photograph sitting on the dashboard of the car and he sighed.  It would have been nice if they could have taken the picture with their friends during daylight, but Kei's biological condition wouldn't allow for it.

 

"Do you think they see us, Sho?  Maybe they're watching…waiting to welcome us to the afterlife."

 

The taller man shook his head.  "I don't know.  Maybe we won't go to the same place."

 

That was a sobering and depressing thought.  Suddenly, this endeavor didn't seem like such a bright idea.  Luka had gone up in flames with a song on his lips, hardly displaying any discomfort.  Having suffered exposure to sunlight on more than one occasion himself, Kei knew it was anything but painless.  The pain didn't frighten him, but the thought of suffering eternal punishment for his deeds did.  He also wasn't keen on the possibility that there _was_ no afterlife.  He'd decided to do this to end his physical condition, not to stop existing entirely.

 

These were going to be their last moments on earth together.  Thinking of that, Kei decided it wouldn't be inappropriate of him to seek out some comfort and in turn, comfort Sho.  He leaned across the distance and laid his head on his friend's shoulder, sighing.

 

"I hope it's fast."

 

Sho stiffened for a moment and Kei prepared for him to pull away.  The man hadn't had physical contact with anyone save his victims for over ten years now, after all.  To Kei's relief, he didn't withdraw.  Instead, the ring-bedecked fingers began to stroke his soft, pale hair in an uncertain manner.  It felt nice, and Kei shut his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves.  He placed a hand over Sho's chest impulsively, feeling his heartbeat thrumming beneath his palm.  Contrary to popular belief, vampires still required their hearts to pump blood through their bodies, and they weren't cold to the touch.  In fact, Sho was quite warm.  Kei tried to enjoy the moment of quiet intimacy and not think too hard on what was to come.  He found his friend's nearness and touch so comforting, he eventually started to doze off.  Sho's voice shook him out of his reverie. 

 

"Kei, here comes the sun."

 

Kei opened his eyes and looked out over the water.  The orange-yellow disc was indeed slowly rising on the horizon, casting the clouds in a pinkish-orange glow.  He could already feel the heat as the rays began to sparkle over the frothy water.  Kei took his head off Sho's shoulder and he sat up straight, bracing himself.  Sho put his hands on the steering wheel and he narrowed his vivid blue eyes, his jaw clenching. 

 

It was then that Kei's resolve failed him.  He stared at his friend and he swallowed as the heat became increasingly uncomfortable.  The first rays struck their skin and he saw and smelled the smoke beginning to curl up from his friend's body.  He realized that he couldn't do it…he couldn't watch Sho leave this world the way he'd stood and watched Luka do it.

 

"Sho…what if we don't go through with this?"

 

The other vampire looked sidelong at him, his sculpted features tense and grim.  "What?"

 

Kei cringed.  The sun was rising higher and a patch of skin on his hand was beginning to blacken as it smoldered.  "What if we try to make this work?"

 

"I've already tried that," answered Sho with annoyance.  "So have you."

 

"Yeah, but not _together_.  Vampires give their lives up to the sun because they get world-weary, and lonely.  You've never given companionship with me a chance, and I felt too guilty after turning you to try and convince you.  Do you _really_ want to go out, this way?"  He stared into his eyes, willing him to understand.  He'd always loved those eyes…the shape of them, the color, the length of the lashes.  Sho had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.  The thought of them shutting forever _hurt_ him, and Kei had a horrible feeling he was going to end up fleeing the beach to escape the sight, if his friend refused to seek out cover with him.

 

"So now you want to live?" Sho's brows furrowed, either with pain from the steadily growing heat or with confusion.  "Make up your mind."

 

"I'm sorry," apologized Kei, his face heating with more than the sun's burning caress.  "I just…can't watch you die.  I shouldn't have even suggested this.  Please, Sho…let's get out of here while we still can."

 

Sho stared at him, squirming uncomfortably under the assault of sunlight.  Kei could see his thoughts churning behind those pretty blue eyes, and he prayed he would change his mind.  When Sho spoke again, Kei's heart lifted with hope.

 

"You're right…you shouldn't have suggested it if you aren't willing to go through with it.  I'm not going to make you watch me go, though."  Sho opened the driver's side door and got out, looking out at the horizon.  "You'd better make this worth it, Kei."

 

"I will," promised the blond, getting out as well.  "Um, shouldn't we just put the top up and drive?"

 

Sho looked at the little white convertible and shook his head, allowing a rueful smirk.  "The top doesn't come up anymore.  We'd fry before we got it up."  He hurried around to the other side of the vehicle and he grabbed Kei's hand.  "Come on, let's go."

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

They found a cave along the cliffs dotting the beach and they squeezed into it together.  They huddled in the back of the shallow cave, hoping the sunlight wouldn't come in at an angle where it could reach them.  Sho sat with his back against the rocky wall and Kei joined him, pressing up against him tightly because there wasn't enough room for them both, otherwise.

 

"I can't believe this," grumbled Sho.  "You're always getting me into shit like this."

 

"When was the last time we did anything like this?" protested Kei.

 

"Just because we haven't been in this exact situation doesn't mean anything," explained Sho, even as he reflexively put an arm around his companion's shoulders.  "You talk me into things too easily."

 

"What about you?" demanded the blond, his mouth mere inches away from Sho's.  His breath teasingly caressed Sho's face as he spoke.  "Think of all the crazy heists you dragged me into, back in the day."

 

Sho tried not to smile.  "You could have said 'no'."

 

"So could you."

 

Sho sighed at the logic.  It was so like Kei to turn his own argument against him.  "Stop pissing me off."

 

"I'm not trying to piss you off," answered Kei, "but I’m glad I can still do it."  He smiled, his sensitive looking mouth quirking.

 

Sho shifted a little, feeling like his leather pants were becoming too constrictive.  It embarrassed him to no end, these feelings he'd always tried to brush off as fascination for who and what Kei was.  They should have gone away after becoming a vampire himself, because the mystery was gone.  Instead, they were stronger.  _All_ of his feelings were amplified now, despite his determination to hide them. 

 

"Are you really mad?"

 

The innocence of the question was disarming.  Did Kei even have the slightest notion how cute he looked, all contrite and watching him from beneath that unruly blond mop of hair?  Sho found himself stroking his back, his gaze sliding to the beam of sunlight highlighting the sandy floor of the cave entrance. 

 

"No, I'm not mad…not really.  I guess I only went along with this half-baked plan of yours because I was scared, too.  I…don't want to be alone anymore."  He squeezed him gently, nodding at the light several feet away.  "Maybe you should scoot a little closer, just in case."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

Kei could have pointed out that it wasn't really possible for him to scoot closer, but he took the invitation as an excuse to snuggle and he pressed against the other vampire more tightly.  He gazed into his eyes and bit his lip uncertainly.  There were so many things he wished he could say to him.  He wished he could tell him how proud he was of the man he'd grown into, and how he'd never resented him for marrying the woman they both loved.  He wanted to confess his lingering attraction to him, even as he wished he could stomp it out.  Somewhere along the line as Sho grew from a boy to a man, he became desirable as more than a friend to Kei.  Looking him up and down, he couldn't imagine anyone blaming him for his feelings.  He was taller and built more strongly than Kei, but he was so very pretty to look at, too.

 

~He's mine…like I was Luka's.  I wonder how Sho would react if I spoke to him in such a possessive tone, though?  I'd better not test it.~

He kept staring at Sho's lips, fascinated.  They were so shapely and soft looking, while still retaining masculinity.  "Do you think the sun will reach us?" they asked suddenly.

 

Kei blinked, not immediately comprehending the question.  Sho's voice had always been easy on the ears, but now his vampiric nature lent a dulcet undertone to it that threatened to mesmerize him.  He probably only had to speak to his prey to make them his willing meals.

 

His gaze remained on Sho's mouth as he answered with confidence.  "I don't think so.  As the sun climbs higher, the angle should prevent the light from coming in any further.  We just have to wait it out."

 

Sho nodded, his eyes meeting Kei's again.  "Then maybe when the sun sets, we can hunt.  I haven't eaten for days."

 

Kei grimaced in sympathy.  "Me either.  No killing though…not if we can help it."

 

"Sometimes it just happens," reminded Sho.  "Even when I try to quit before the heart stops.  That's why I go after criminals, Kei."

 

"Me too," agreed the blond with a sigh.  Though he had years on the younger vampire, he had never mastered the art of stopping before his victims expired.  Luka had always been able to, but he had hundreds of years of experience. 

 

"Don't worry about it," advised Sho, obviously sensing his distress.  "What we do is more humane than what some of these people do to _their_ victims.  I've never had any complaints."

 

Kei's eyebrows went up.  Yes, victims of a vampire's bite tended to fall into a swoon as their life blood was drained…sometimes even demonstrating signs of arousal.  Still, that was a pretty blatant boast.  "You don't…do things with your victims when you feed on them, do you?"

 

Sho couldn't have faked the umbrage on his face if he'd tried.  "Just what are you implying?"

 

"Nothing," assured Kei hastily.

 

"Do I look like a fucking pervert to you?"

 

"No!  I just meant—"

 

"Just because my victims like being fed on doesn't mean I'm molesting them while they're on their way out," Sho interrupted. 

 

"Of course not," agreed Kei, wishing he had a bag to put over his head.  "I spoke without thinking, and I'm sorry."

 

Sho sighed and relaxed, his expression softening a bit.  "I forgive you."

 

Kei couldn't resist any longer.  This was his only true friend left in the world, and he couldn't think of a more perfect moment to explore his feelings for him than while huddled in his arms like this.  He stared into his eyes and he slowly closed the distance between their mouths, sliding his fingers through Sho's gel-stiffened hair.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

The thought that Kei looked like he was about to kiss him popped into Sho's brain as his companion closed in on him, and he got confirmation of that a moment later when Kei's velvety lips brushed against his.  His eyes went wide with shock and he stiffened as the blond applied more pressure and moved his lips.  He didn't know what to do at first.  He'd never kissed another man before, though he'd often suffered moments of confused attraction to them in his life.  This was Kei, though…not some random stranger.  Kei, whom he loved as much as he'd loved his wife. 

 

The blond started to withdraw, apparently mistaking his stillness as a sign that his advances weren't wanted.  "I'm sorry," he started to murmur, but then Sho snapped and cupped the back of his head to prevent further retreat.  He kissed him back, his passion surprising even himself.  Kei's soft groan of desire spoke for both of them, and Sho stroked his tongue over the cleft between his lips and coaxed his mouth open.  Kei allowed him access and the caress of his tongue against Sho's as he entered his mouth made the taller man ache with lust.

 

If he thought his pants were feeling tight before, they were definitely snug now.  The kiss deepened and Kei's long fingers began to caress his throat and scalp.  He wasn't prepared for the strength of his desire, no matter how long he'd been struggling with his attraction.  If Kei were a woman, Sho would have him on his back and half undressed, by now.   

 

After plundering his mouth for a while, Sho reluctantly pulled away and gazed into his eyes.  Kei's lips were kiss-swollen and his expression of passion was fascinating.  "Is that how you're planning to make it worth it, to me?"

 

Kei smiled at him, nodding.  "If this is what it takes, yes. You didn't seem to mind."

 

"No, I didn't," admitted Sho.  "I guess a part of me has always wondered what that would be like, too."

 

"Really?" Kei looked ridiculously pleased.  "I thought I was the only one."

 

"You aren't," assured Sho, "but I have to admit, I've never done anything like this with a guy before.  Have you?"

 

Kei lowered his gaze.  "If I say 'yes', will you be mad?"

 

Sho made an annoyed grunt.  The thought of Kei kissing and touching another guy inspired surprising feelings of jealousy.  "Probably."

 

"Then no, I've never done anything like this with a guy before."  Kei's teasing smile was gentle, like his tone.

 

Sho chuckled.  "Liar.  Who?"

 

Kei raised his eyes again.  "Do I really need to tell you?"

 

Evidently not.  "Luka," guessed Sho, "your maker."

 

"Yeah.  He was the only one though, if it makes you feel any better."

 

Considering the man was so much ash scattered in the breeze now, Sho didn't feel particularly threatened.  They both had the memory of a beloved partner to compete with, and he understood Luka would always have a place in Kei's heart, just like Yi-Che would always have a place in his. 

 

"It's fine," Sho finally said.  He cupped the back of his companion's head again and drew him in for another kiss.  "As long as I'm the only one, now."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

They waited out the daylight, napping together to preserve their strength and recover from their burns.  When the sun finally went down, they left the shelter of the cave and returned to Sho's convertible.  They drove back into the city, their keen senses scanning mortal thoughts until they found their prey.  Kei insisted on Sho feeding first, promising him that they could find prey for him afterwards.

 

"You're sure?" Sho murmured in the driver's seat, his gaze fixated on the man leaving the nightclub across the street. 

 

Kei nodded.  "I can tell you're really hungry.  I want you to eat first."

 

Sho's hungry gaze didn't waver from his intended victim.  "Okay.  We'll find one for you right away after this, though."

 

With that said, he was away like an arrow.  Sho moved in very fast on his prey, faster than the naked mortal eye could follow.  He appeared as a white and black blur, until he arrived behind the man.  Kei could hear the victim blurt a confused sentence in Italian as Sho tapped him on the shoulder.  The vampire shrugged when the man asked a question again, in a more aggressive tone.

 

"I don't speak your language," informed Sho.  "Not that it matters."

 

Mallepa was a city filled with immigrants from all over the place; a melting pot of nationalities—mostly Asian.  It had been a while since Kei had seen any Italians, though.  The man started to reach for the gun holstered under his blazer, watching Sho warily.

 

"Chinese?" he asked in halting Mandarin. 

 

"Japanese," corrected Sho.  "Again, not that it matters.  You're coming with me."

 

While it was doubtful the victim caught all of that, he evidently understood that this leather-clad stranger meant him harm.  He grabbed his gun and he tried to shoot, but Sho caught his wrist easily and spoiled his aim.  The gun went off and someone down the block cried out in alarm, before Sho dragged his prey into the nearby alley. 

 

Unable to sit and wait when Sho could get hurt, Kei got out of the car and hurried over to the alleyway, mindful of the traffic as he crossed the street.  He found his companion by a garbage bin, pressing his victim up against the wall.  The gun had fallen from the man's grasp and Sho had a handful of his dark hair, holding his head still as he fed on him.  Kei relaxed upon seeing that his friend hadn't suffered injury while subduing his prey, and he found himself flushing a bit as he watched him feed.  The human was in the feeding swoon now, and he moaned and clutched at his attacker's white coat in a manner that suggested he was more interested in holding him close than pushing him away.

 

 _~I never really think about the way our feeding effects our victims, until I see it myself,~_ Kei thought to himself.  Very rarely did they struggle for long, once it began.  There was something in the saliva that mixed with the blood stream to cause a state of euphoria and arousal.  Seeing the expression on the face of Sho's victim, he was reminded of the conversation in the cave and how angry his friend had gotten when he asked that stupid question about how he fed.

 

_~It doesn't matter that they enjoy it, if we drain them to death.~_

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Sho released the human and pushed him away, gasping.  The man stumbled to the concrete and lay there panting as his attacker stood over him, visibly struggling with himself. 

 

"Sho," murmured Kei warningly when it looked like he might go for seconds.

 

A faint shudder passed through Sho's body and he bit his own finger to make a spot of blood well up.  He smeared his blood over the wounds in the human's neck to heal it, and then he turned to face Kei.  He wouldn't meet his eyes and he wiped self-consciously at the blood staining his mouth.

 

"Don't look at me."

 

Kei closed the distance between them, casting a cautious look around as the sound of police sirens reached his ears.  "I've seen it before, Sho…in the mirror.  I'm usually a lot worse off than you are."

 

Sho met his eyes.  "You always _were_ a messy eater.  Greedy."

 

Kei shrugged.  "I can't help it.  Come on, we have to go before the police get here."

 

The taller man nodded.  "Okay."

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Kei demonstrated how messy and greedy he could be, once he tracked down and attacked a hit woman.  He heard his companion warning him to stop, but he fell into a frenzy and by the time he realized he was taking it too far, the woman's heart stopped and she lay limp in his arms.  He tried to rouse her, but it was too late.  Sho squeezed his shoulders as he laid her down on the park grass and put his head in his hands.

 

"It happens sometimes," reminded Sho, "just like we talked about."

 

Kei nodded, the blood dripping from his lips unheeded.  "I just…wish I could learn to stop.  _You_ stopped in time, and you're still a fledgling."

 

"Yeah, _this time_ ," answered Sho with a nod.  "My timing is usually shit, though.  Think about it this way; she was going to deliberately kill someone soon for money.  You were just trying to eat.  We've also shot people plenty of times, so maybe we should stop beating ourselves up so much when we feed on them."

 

"You say that, but you were almost willing to fry just like me," sighed Kei.  He licked his lips and grabbed the handkerchief he always kept in his pocket.  "And you stayed away from your own daughter for all these years, because you didn't want her to see what you are.  You suffer just as much guilt as I do."

 

"Maybe that's why we're so miserable," reasoned the taller man.  He helped Kei to his feet and he watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth.  "Do you think lions apologize to their prey when they take them down?"

 

"We aren't lions, and they aren't gazelles." 

 

"That isn't the point, stupid," grumbled Sho.  "The point is, we're predators, now.  We're at the top of the food chain and we need to eat, too.  We don't have to deliberately kill people, but we need to accept that they could die while we're feeding on them.  If you're serious about what you said on the beach, you need to start thinking that way and so do I."

 

Kei looked down at the body in the grass.  "I'll try.  I can't promise anything, though."

 

"As long as you try," encouraged Sho.  "You have a place we can stay?  I've been living in hotels, out of a suitcase I keep in the trunk."

 

Kei nodded.  I've been living at our old place, actually.  I bought it out after you left Mallepa."

 

"Good, then let's take care of her and go."  Sho nodded meaningfully at the body.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kei agreed.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

"It looks the same as it did before I left," Sho observed with amazement when he walked into the apartment with his companion.  He took his coat off and hung it up.  "Not counting the new paintings."  He removed his holster belt and hung it up next to the coat, guns and all.

 

"You left it furnished," answered Kei, smiling a little.  "The furniture was still covered when I moved in.  I didn't have to do much."

 

"Lucky."  Sho plopped down on the leather futon, and he took his boots off before stretching long legs and reclining on it.  "Got any smokes?"

 

Kei scratched his head.  "I quit."

 

Sho stared at him.  "Bullshit."

 

"It's true," insisted Kei with a chuckle. 

 

"But why?" demanded Sho.  "We're vampires.  We don't need to worry about cancer."

 

Kei shrugged.  "I got tired of always smelling like smoke and burning holes in my clothes."

 

Sho sighed.  "I guess I'll have to go out and buy some later, then."

 

"You smoke too much."  Kei approached the futon and he sat down on the edge of it, bending over to untie his shoes.  "And as a vampire, you aren't prone to addictions other than blood.  Why do you keep smoking?"

 

Sho nudged him in the ribs with a sock-covered toe.  "Because I like it, that's why."  He threaded his fingers behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, illuminated by the multi-colored lamp nearby.  "The act of smoking calms me, even if the nicotine can't affect me anymore."

 

Kei couldn't find fault in that.  He pushed his shoes under the futon and he stared at his companion, wondering how he should proceed.  Deciding to just go for it, he crawled on top of him and straddled his hips.  The surprised look in those blue eyes was enough to make Kei smile, and he felt the evidence of Sho's reciprocal desire as he rubbed against him.  He lowered his mouth to Sho's ear and spoke in a husky murmur.

 

"Now that we're home, I want to do what we talked about in the cave."

 

"You do?" Sho visibly swallowed.

 

Kei hadn't seen him like this since he started making his awkward overtures to Yi-Che years ago, and he found it endearing.  It was so easy to forget the man had a shy streak when it came to romance, when everything else he did was saturated with confidence.  He kissed his earlobe and breathed in his scent as he slipped his hands beneath his shirt.  He knew it only took a minute for him to warm up, and he strove to encourage that as he caressed his torso.  He appreciated how smooth his skin was, and how toned the muscles were beneath it. 

 

"Did you think I was kidding?" demanded Kei.  He kissed the tanned arch of his throat as Sho closed his eyes and tilted his head. 

 

"No," answered Sho in a low murmur, "but I wasn't expecting you to act so fast.  Remember, I've never done this before so—"

 

"It's okay," assured Kei, pulling back to look down at him.  "I have.  Just follow my lead."

 

"I…I'll try." 

 

It was an echo of Kei's earlier promise in the park.  That uncertainty made Sho seem like a teenager again.  Kei took a moment to admire his face, before urging him to put his arms over his head.  When he did so, Kei tugged his shirt up and off of him, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.  Sho helped him shrug out of his jacket and as Kei let his hands wander over his bare chest and stomach, Sho started unbuttoning his shirt.  Kei lowered his mouth to his for a kiss, and just like in the cave, Sho's hesitation seemed to vanish as their lips met.  He took over quickly, his tongue dominating Kei's mouth in a way that made the blond groan.  His hands slipped into Kei's parted shirt once he got it unbuttoned, and he shifted beneath him to rub his straining crotch against his. 

 

Sho tried to sit up, but Kei stopped him with an insistent push against his naked shoulders.  He kissed away his protests and he resumed his exploration of his body.  He'd thought about doing this too many times to rush it, and he wanted to savor every moment.  He let his fangs come out and he teasingly nipped at Sho's skin with them, drawing a shiver from his body.  Sho's hands settled on his ass and squeezed as Kei dropped a hand down and began to undo his pants. 

 

He could feel his companion beginning to tremble as he undid the top button and dragged the zipper down on the leather pants.  Kei paused for a moment and lifted his head to gaze down at him again.  He knew he was into it physically, but it occurred to him that Sho might not be ready emotionally.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

"Why wouldn't it be?"  Sho moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue in an unconscious gesture, drawing the blond's gaze to his mouth. 

 

"I just…" It took a few seconds for Kei's thoughts to catch up with him.  How could anyone be _that_ damned pretty?  He shook his head to clear it, grinning a little foolishly.  "Sorry.  I just want to be sure I'm not pushing you into something you may not really want.  You've been isolated for a long time, Sho.  I don't want to take advantage of that."

 

"You aren't," insisted Sho.  He struggled into a sitting position and put his arms around Kei, surprising him with a sudden embrace.  He laid his cheek against the blond's bared chest, his hair tickling his skin.  "Kei…I meant what I said earlier.  I've thought about this before.  I'm a little nervous, but like you said; I've been isolated.  The last person I was with was my wife.  I've had plenty of opportunities, but it didn't feel right.  If I'm going to be with someone again, it should be you.  I can't let myself care for anyone else."

 

Kei stroked his hair before nuzzling it affectionately and hugging him close.  "That's an even better answer than I'd hoped for." 

 

He pulled away and slid a hand under Sho's chin, urging him to tilt his head back.  He lowered his mouth to his again for another kiss, and when the taller man responded immediately, Kei pushed him back down again.  He murmured in appreciation when Sho's hands stroked his chest and paused to fondle his nipples to hardness.  In the end, the basic erotic zones of the human body were very similar, male or female, mortal or vampire.  Sho might not have ever been with another male this way, but he was demonstrating that his sensual instincts could more than make up for it.  He stared up at Kei as the blond straightened back up again and he sighed when he pulled his pants open and gently eased his flushed arousal out.  Kei held his gaze as he curled his fingers around the girth of it and began to stroke the length, from root to tip. 

 

"Kei," sighed Sho huskily, his eyes going heavy-lidded.  He pushed into the gripping hand, his hips thrusting with promising skill.  His body clearly hadn't forgotten the mechanics of the erotic, even if his mind was a little rusty.  He kept caressing the blond's chest with one hand, while the other drifted lower, between Kei's straddling thighs.  It settled on his package a little hesitantly at first, but then he gained confidence and began to knead and fondle.  There was nothing awkward about it, but then, Sho was equipped with the same genitals and therefore didn't need to guess what felt good.

 

Kei's hair fell over his eyes as he bowed his head.  He ran his tongue over his lips in a gesture not unlike the one Sho made earlier, and he heard his companion hiss a soft curse.  He opened his eyes and looked at him curiously, only to be taken aback by the intensity of that blue gaze. 

 

"What?"

 

Sho looked a little embarrassed again, and he shook his head.  "Nothing.  I'm just really horny."

 

Kei gave him a quiet smile.  "I've really missed you, Sho."

 

"I've missed you too," admitted the other man.  He started working Kei's pants open.  "So, how is this going to work?  I mean…are you going to…or am I?  Who's the girl?"

 

"Neither of us is 'the girl'," explained Kei with fond exasperation.  "Being the receiver doesn't change your gender, dummy."

 

"I know _that_."  Sho flushed, pausing his actions.  He looked up at the blond with determined, yet nervous eyes.  "I just want to know what I should be expecting."

 

Kei took pity on him.  He helped him finish undoing his pants and he guided Sho's hand over his erection as he freed it.  "Don't worry, Sho.  I'll be the one receiving, this time.  All I want you to do is relax and trust your instincts.  You're good at that.  Sho?  Are you listening?"

 

Sho was staring at his exposed groin with fascination he couldn't quite hide.  "Hmm?  Oh, yeah.  I heard you.  I've got to listen to my instincts."  He rubbed the exposed head of Kei's sex with the pad of his thumb, provoking a swift gasp from him.  "And you're right…I’m good at that."

 

Yes, he was.  In fact, Kei had never met anyone with instincts as sharp as Sho's.  Before the tragedy that forced his hand, he swore he'd never turn him because he knew what a dangerous vampire he could make, if he fell into evil.  He was never happier to be proven wrong—at least about the evil part.  Sho was still very dangerous, but he wasn't evil beyond what his nature required of him, now.

 

Kei stroked him off with loving fervency, examining the feel of his satiny, hard length in his hand as he delighted in the reciprocal fondling.  He stopped him from rising again when Sho tried to sit up, and he smirked down at him when he muttered in frustration.

 

"Don't be unruly, Sho."

 

"I'm not used to being passive," complained the other man breathlessly.  His cock tightened a little in Kei's fondling grip and he tensed beneath him.  "And if you keep it up, I’m going to blow it."

 

Kei stopped moving his hand and he gripped the base of Sho's erection firmly, just to be safe.  "Calm down.  We have plenty of time to do this."

 

Of course it was easy to say, but not so easy to practice.  Sho looked so hot and inviting, clad in nothing but his black leather pants and exposed like this.  Kei gritted his teeth as his own excitement started to reach a dangerous level, and he put his free hand over Sho's to slow his stroking.

 

"What's the matter?" challenged the taller man with a smirk.  "Feeling a little unruly?"

 

Kei shook his bangs out of his eyes and smirked back.  "Now who's the smartass?" 

 

He released Sho's erection and bent over him to kiss him again.  Their tongues fenced and Kei moaned into his mouth when Sho slipped his other hand underneath his erection to fondle his balls.  He started to shift on top of him, pumping his hips with his strokes.  He wanted to resume pleasuring him too, but he didn't want to risk making him "blow it" too soon.  He dug the small but important item he'd picked up from the drugstore out of his pocket, and then he took his jacket off and dropped it onto the floor.  He followed up with his open shirt and he murmured a suggestion.

 

"I think it's time we lose these pants, Sho."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

It was a relief when Kei finally let him have the reins for a while, but Sho's uncertainty returned when it came time to prepare the other man for him.  He blushed when the blond told him in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be able to take him without plenty of lube.

 

"You're on the exceptional side," admitted Kei with one of his soft, inviting smiles as Sho prepared to join him on the futon again.  His eyes went to his erection, admiring it openly.  "So we're going to need to take a little time to get me ready for you."

 

Sho sank down onto the leather surface and he leaned over his reclining companion to kiss him, despite his misgivings.  He started to caress his lean, sweet frame with loving hands, familiarizing himself with the angles and planes of his body.  "I'll be sure to pay attention."

 

"You'd better," warned Kei, his expression half-teasing and half-serious.  "Because this could hurt, if you don't."

 

"I'd never hurt you," promised Sho sincerely.  He studied the fine bone structure of the beloved face.  "I wish…I'd come back sooner.  I wish I was brave enough to raise Hana myself."

 

"It's all in the past," Kei said, frowning.  "You have to bury it there, Sho.  You did what felt right to you for Hana, and she grew up well.  Besides, you never really 'abandoned' her.  All it would have taken was one little sign of trouble and you would have been here protecting her, I'm sure of it."

 

Sho kissed his neck and shut his eyes, taking comfort in his words.  "You always know how to make me feel better—when you aren't making me cry."

 

"I'll try not to make you cry again," promised the blond, turning his head to capture Sho's lips. 

 

They kissed for a while, before Kei decided it was time to get started.  He lubed up Sho's fingers, before lying on his stomach and looking over his shoulder at him.  "It's okay," he encouraged as Sho's gaze fixated on his firm, tight ass.  "I'll tell you what to do."

 

Sho nodded, feeling like a virgin all over again.  He just hoped he wouldn't screw up and make it an unpleasant experience for either of them.  He listened to his companion's instructions and he followed them carefully, gently pressing one finger into the puckered hole and easing it in to the knuckle with Kei's encouragement.  He felt a spongy little lump inside when he curled his finger towards the pelvic bone and he realized what it was when Kei blurted an unsteady moan.  Remembering his advice to follow his instincts, Sho did it again, petting it carefully in different ways, until he figured out how much pressure and what motions felt best.

 

"God, Sho," Kei gasped, flexing his ass and humping the futon, "Are you _sure_ you've never done this?"

 

"You know I never admit I'm not an expert at something unless it's true," admonished Sho, feeling a surge of pride and satisfaction.  He leaned over his prone companion and he kissed his shoulder, then the shell of his ear.  Kei was tight, but he was beginning to loosen up with each thrust and stroke.  It was different, but familiar enough to give Sho confidence. 

 

"I'd better be careful…not to compliment you…too strongly," reasoned Kei in an uneven voice as Sho's efforts gave him pleasure. "Your ego is big enough."

 

Sho's lips continued to caress his ear, the side of his neck and his shoulder.  He eased another finger into the blond's snug passage and he urged him to turn his head for another kiss when Kei groaned.  He could tell by the tone and volume of the sound that he wasn't hurting him, and he was vaguely thankful that Kei had the foresight to cover the futon with towels before they finished undressing to lay down together again.  Judging by the jerky rhythm of his hips and his harsh, unsteady breaths, Kei was getting very close.

 

"Mmph…stop," warned the blond after a moment, when Sho tried to slide a hand under his hips to fondle his cock.  "I don't want to come yet."

 

"Why not?" Sho's voice was a husky purr of desire.  "I promise to make it happen again, Kei."

 

"That isn't the problem," explained Kei breathlessly, his hand stubbornly refusing to let go of Sho's.  "The problem is it'll make me clench, and that will make it harder for you to get inside of me."

 

"Then we can just wait for you to relax again, before we do that part," insisted Sho.  "I want you to come."

 

"B-but Sho—"

 

"Shhh," he interrupted, kissing the blond aggressively.  He freed his hand from Kei's and he gripped his swollen arousal, stroking it with diligent intentions.  His fingers thrust insistently inside of him, stroking the gland within in passing. 

 

"Unh…ahh…I can't…Sho!" 

 

Kei's hips lifted off the futon as his body reacted to the pleasure he was receiving.  He started to clench rhythmically around Sho's fingers as he reached his peak, and he soiled the towels beneath him with his spunk.  Panting and moaning against the taller man's mouth, he spent himself in his grip and trembled.   Sho eased up on his stroking, gentling his touch on the sensitized member.  He nuzzled the blond's hair and smirked, pleased with himself.  When Kei collapsed onto his stomach, Sho released his groin and rubbed his back.  He kept his fingers where they were, gently massaging him inside while the spasms slowed and stopped.

 

~*************************~

* * *

Kei rolled onto his side after a few moments, and Sho spooned up behind him, rubbing his belly and chest with one possessive hand as he continued preparing him.  "I've been wondering what you'd sound like when you come," whispered Sho.  "I liked that."

 

"Well," breathed Kei, "Now I get to find out what _you_ sound like when you come.  Roll onto your back, Sho."

 

"You don't want to take more time to rest?"  Sho's lips traced the line of his jaw sensually. 

 

Kei shook his head.  "No.  I'm ready for you."

 

Sho complied with his demand and his cock laid heavy and thick against his lower abdomen as he watched him with lusty blue eyes.  Kei took a moment to give the member a loving stroke, before grabbing the lubricant and squirting a coin-sized dollop onto his palm.  He replaced the cap and began to smear the slippery gel over Sho's erection, watching his face as he did so.  He almost smiled when the other man's eyes fluttered shut and those tempting lips parted on a moan of delight.  He noticed that Sho's fangs were out and he could empathize, feeling a telling pressure in his upper jaw as well.  He'd let his out on purpose earlier, but sometimes in the heat of arousal they just extended on their own. 

 

"Now just relax," reminded Kei—though in truth, he was the one that needed to relax the most, here.  He straddled his reclined companion and he gripped his arousal to position it.  He eased down and he bit his lip as the head breached him.  It took a few moments to adjust and he was thankful that Sho was being so cooperative and patient, rather than impulsive as he'd half expected.

 

Sho rubbed his outer thighs and looked up at him with parted lips and a tense expression on his face, warring between pleasure and concern.  "Is it hurting?"

 

"No, it's just…snug.  It's been a long time since I've been with anyone like this."

 

He eased down further, bracing his hands on the expanse of Sho's chest.  He exhaled slowly as he steadily took more of him in and he shut his eyes.  When the length of his companion's sex was fully seated inside of him, he relaxed a bit and traced Sho's parted lips with his fingertips.  Though obviously in a haze of bliss, Sho didn't move.  He kept stroking his body, his hands gliding over the blond's ribs, hips and torso as he waited for Kei to make the first move. 

 

He started to undulate—gingerly at first while he was still adjusting.  Kei sighed with appreciation as Sho's hand began to fondle his cock.  It was already hardening again and the other man's firm grip and sure strokes were hastening the condition.  His breath caught when he angled his pelvis and found the most pleasing angle, and he felt his fangs elongate. 

 

"Sho," he moaned when the other man began to thrust beneath him. 

 

Sho squirmed into a sitting position and this time, Kei didn't try to stop him.  He put his arms around his neck and he gasped as he pumped his hips, penetrating deep with firm thrusts.  He gave up trying to direct him and he clung to him instead, groaning onto his ear as he embraced him around the waist with his legs and enjoyed the ride.  Sho's husky groans resonated in his ear as they synchronized their motions and strove to please one another.

 

Sho then did something that Kei was totally unprepared for.  He combed aside the shoulder-length blond hair from Kei's neck and he nuzzled the side of it with his lips, before biting down with his fangs. 

 

"Sho!  Wh-what are y-you…" He trailed off, his pupils expanding as his body reacted to the bite.  If he thought he was in pleasure before, it was doubled, now.  It had been so long since he'd been bitten, he'd completely forgotten what it was like.  The last time was when Luka turned him.  Sho began to draw on his blood—but not aggressively.  He stroked Kei's hair and tilted his neck, silently inviting him to bite back and complete the connection.

 

"You have imagination," gasped Kei, struggling for coherent thought.  _He_ never would have thought of this, himself.  Hesitantly, he brushed Sho's long braids away from his neck and he took his invitation.  Sho tensed and moaned against his neck as he bit down, and the tempo of his thrusts increased.  He threaded his fingers through the braids hanging down below the other man's shoulders and he drank from him, tasting everything that was Sho again.  It was intoxicating, and he wondered how in the hell he'd ever managed to stop drinking from him long enough to turn him, before.

 

They remained locked like that, fucking and feeding on each other for close to an hour, before Kei's second orgasm hit him hard.  He pulled his mouth away from Sho's neck and yelled hoarsely, emptying his reservoirs against the other man's abdomen.  Sho took it as a sign and he stopped drinking as well.  He held Kei tight and he rolled forward with him, pushing him down onto his back and holding his knees up and back.  His hips snapped and his eyes blazed down at Kei from above.  His braids swung as he pumped, his bloodied lips groaned the blond's name.  Kei reached up and caressed his tense face, feeling him buck inside of him.  Sho trembled, his eyes shutting tightly as he filled the blond to the brim, until his seed had no more room and dribbled out around his impaling length.

 

Sho's bangs were clinging to his sweating forehead as he let go of Kei's knees and relaxed on top of him.  He eased out carefully and he kissed him with sated leisure.  "I never expected you to be my next lay," he panted.  He laid his head on his shoulder.

 

"Crude," remarked the blond with a sigh, but he was smiling.  He touched the marks on Sho's neck where his fangs had gone in.  They were already healing, and so were the ones on his neck.  His body still tingled from the effect of the bite and the exchange of blood.  There was definitely something to be said for such an exchange between vampire lovers.

 

Sho lifted his head from his shoulder and looked down at him.  "Just being honest."  He kissed him again before getting off of him and lying on his side.  He embraced him and urged him closer.  Seeing that he still had some blood on his lips, Kei licked it off before kissing him and he returned his embrace.  

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

It was still daylight outside, when Sho awoke again.  He hadn't quite slept through the entire morning after the sun came up.  He got off of the futon carefully, mindful not to wake his sleeping companion.  He found his underwear and his pants and as he put them on, he made a mental note to shop for more clothes, soon.  He had more in his car, but he'd neglected to bring his suitcase inside last night.  He looked over at Kei and he considered him thoughtfully.  It all felt like a dream, but the still tender little marks on his neck were a poignant reminder that what happened between the two of them last night was quite real.  Kei lay on his side, his lithe body curled halfway into a fetal position on the sheet's they'd put over the futon after having a shower together.  His perpetually mussed hair half-covered his face and Sho walked over to impulsively comb it aside with his fingers.

 

"Mm…Sho?"  Kei opened his eyes and regarded him sleepily.  His gaze went to the window, where the curtains were drawn to keep out the daylight.  "What time is it?"

 

"Almost sunset," answered Sho.  He sat down on the edge of the futon and watched as the blond sat up and stretched.  He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was drawing a blank.

 

Kei seemed to pick up on his ambiguity and he looked at him with concern.  "Sho…you aren't regretting last night, are you?"

 

The taller man shook his head.  "Mm-mm.  I just…wonder what to do next.  What I've been doing for all these years could barely be called existing."

 

Kei nodded in understanding and he looked up at the ceiling as if gathering his thoughts.  "I've felt that way before.  You've seen it."

 

"Yeah."  Sho frowned.  "I hated seeing you like that."

 

"And I don't want to see you like that, either," answered Kei with a nod. 

 

"So what do we do next?"

 

Kei looked at him and smiled gently.  "We try to live, that's what we do.  No more trying to go off into the sunrise.  That would be the coward's way."

 

"You mean the coward's way you wanted to take yesterd—"

 

"I changed my mind," interrupted Kei.  "You were going to take it too."

 

"Because I was already miserable and I thought you wanted to die with me," countered Sho.

 

"I'd rather live with you."

 

The comment effectively put a stop to any further arguments, and Sho sighed.  He put an arm around Kei and drew him close.  "I guess our friends and family will have to wait a little bit longer for us, then."

 

Sho nodded in agreement.  "I guess so."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

-The end

 

 


End file.
